The Diary Of Jane
by Vanessa Andersen
Summary: 3 mundos al que nuestro protagonista: Johan Anderson pertenece, en uno es un famoso actor, en otro es un famoso duelista, en otro es un esclavo y en otro es un rey ¿Que pasaria si estos mundos se unieran?. Varias parejas JohanxJudai principalmente.


_**Nota Autora:**_ Hola aqui les traigo el nuevo fanfic que les dije que haria, no lo subire a ningun foro tal ves solo a Fanfiction y luego ¿por que? por razones.. de que mi cosa no habre mas que fanfiction xD, Bueno este Fic va a tener...

JohanxJudai

JoeyxSeto

JohanxYohan

JohanxYubelJudai

Entre otras parejas, se preguntaran lo de.. ¿Primer mundo? , bueno esas preguntas seran respondidas conforme valla publicando el fanfic, por como veo las cosas sera rapido, ya que tengo algo de tiempo en mi casa y escribo las continuaciones en mi cuaderno espero que les guste n_n

El titulo es a si porque me inspire en la cancion de Breaking Benjamin

Primer mundo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, ser perseguido por fans, ser acosado con algunos fan-arts por internet y una que otra fan que lograba tener mi numero de celular gritándome con fuerza por el mismo; ¡TE AMO JOHAN, CASATE CONMIGO!. Todo eso se había hecho ya parte de mi rutina una tan fuerte que lograba animarme extrañamente todos los días, vestido como debía estarlo un actor famoso era yo, después de mi gran debut en: Yu-gi-Oh Gx. El cual fue encantador para muchas chicas, demasiadas diría yo, además había hecho muy buenos amigos en la filmación de aquella serie.

Un día común y corriente era lo único que quería tener, caminando por las calles junto a mi amigo Judai Yuuki, aquel chico se había convertido en mi mejor amigo una vez nos conocimos en el set de grabación. Era muy popular al igual que yo, incluso podría decirse que mucho mas que yo, además de ser cantante y tener una hermosa personalidad. El y yo nos habíamos vuelto como todos unos fugitivos en una película vestidos con gorras negras y lentes de sol, para que nuestras apariencias no fueran rápidamente descubiertas.

-Hoy parece ser un día realmente calmado, ¿no crees? –pregunte con animo, estábamos cerca de un parque, casas de diferentes colores estaban alrededor, niños saliendo de ellas esperando seguramente llegar al parque para comenzar a jugar otros niños, jugando aquel juego de cartas que nosotros solíamos jugar casi todo el tiempo, pues nuestro amor por aquel juego creció una vez comenzamos a actuar en aquella serie. Entre flores y arboles el se detuvo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, incluso tuvo la valentía de quitarse aquellos lentes negros que llevaba, me sorprendí y intente volver a colocárselos pero el simplemente se negó.

-¿Has oído los rumores? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos, se dejo caer sobre una banca y acto seguido me tomo de la muñeca asiéndome sentar sobre sus piernas, mis mejillas ardieron ante aquella acción, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el jugara de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de avergonzarme.

-¿Qué rumores? –pregunte intentando bajar aquella pena, eche miradas a ambos lados esperando que aun nadie pudiera darse cuenta de quienes éramos, pero los niños aun estaban demasiado ocupados jugando para darse cuenta, me quite los lentes para mirarlo seriamente a los ojos, una sonrisa ladina se apodero de sus labios, y una de sus manos se fue a mi cuello marcando suaves caricias en el. Nuevamente mi cuerpo ante el contacto reacciono de sobre manera, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieras y mi piel se pusiera como de gallina-

-Que yo soy el seme en los Fanfics.. Spirtshipping –cuando dijo eso pareció haberle quitado toda la seriedad al asunto, rápido me levante de sus piernas y le jale las dos mejillas como si de un pequeño niño se tratara, el comenzó a agitar sus brazos a ambos lados intentando alejarme- a.. a..h! …¡me estas haciendo daño..!-dio un grito que pronto llamo la atención por su voz a los niños que estaban jugando cerca, pronto nos vimos rodeados de ellos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿eres Judai Yuuki?-preguntaba una niña aferrándose ala pierna del castaño, que ahora se encontraba de pie, los dos nos dimos una rápida mirada antes de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios, quitándonos nuestras gorras que estaban ocultando nuestro cabello, para acto seguido oír como los niños comenzaban a gritar como locos.

-Shhh es un secreto.. –pedí cardinalmente a los niños que guardaran silencio, colocando uno de mis dedos sobre mis labios para que no llamaran la atención de muchas personas, ellos asintieron tomando nuestras manos, jalándonos dentro de una casa que parecía ser de uno de los niños, bastante amplia con un gran patio-

-¿¡alguien quiere un duelo!-grito con entusiasmo mi querido amigo de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, haciendo una pose con un brazo hacia arriba, que lograba levantar su camisa negra dejando ver un poco su ombligo, me sonroje al notar que mi mirada no se apartaba de este y di un suspiro largo y pesado.

-¡Yo, Yo, Yo, elígeme a mi por favor!- como si se tratara de un coro o una invocación todos los niños después de eso comenzaron a gritar, contagiándome pronto también de la emoción, me uní sacando mi mazo y pidiendo prestado un disco de duelo, arrojándole otro a mi acompañante-

-entonces vamos niños, empecemos con los duelos, por favor hagan una fila ordenada- intente hablar cuando mire como todos empezaban a empujarse, pidiéndole ayuda con una señal a mi querido amigo, empezamos a ordenarlo y pronto los duelos empezaron. Entre emociones y risas la tarde comenzaba a caer, no me cansaba era realmente divertido en aquellos días…

-hoy ha sido un día realmente agotador creo que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo y morir- hablaba mi amigo de cabellos castaños, los cuales ahora estaban algo desordenados, al igual que los míos y sus ropas algo sucias por los mismos duelos. Caminábamos por unas calles casi solitarias, empezaba a creer que podían ser peligrosas pero el estar a su lado me daba un aire de paz casi imposible de creer.

-Si pero también ha sido muy divertido ¿quieres volver al hotel? –pregunte mirando el cielo, deseando en esos momentos como si me tratara de una chica poder sostener su brazo para recargarme en el, era de esos momentos en que algo como eso seria de lo mas romántico, nuevamente mis mejillas ardían y suspire al ser yo un gran tonto.

-claro me encantaría.. pero antes quisiera que pasáramos a comer, si no tienes ningún problema es mas yo te invito la comida-agrego para convencerme del todo, realmente no hacia falta que digiera lo ultimo, lo que menos quería es que llegara la noche para cada uno tener que ir a sus respectivos cuartos, asentí y sentí como su mano se colocaba en mi hombro- ¿estas bien? –como si pudiera leer mi mente pregunto mirando mis ojos fijamente- te he notado distante últimamente, somos los mejores amigos puedes confiar en mi.

- Se perfectamente que puedo confiar en ti… -mis manos temblaron y mis ojos intentaban no toparse con los de el, un momento me tomo con fuerza de las muñecas y me pego contra la pared, mi cuerpo entero vibro cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi oído- ¿Judai?.. –pregunte con miedo, aquel agarre comenzaba a ser suave después-

-¿Es… por mi relación? –pregunto separándose después un podo de mi oído, sentía como todo mi mundo se vino abajo, por mas que intentara olvidar aquel detalle, no se podía ahora menos que nunca se podía cuando en cada esquina se encontraba un cartel, con el y aquella chica de cabello rubio.. -¿es por eso?.. desde el momento en que aquella relación comenzó tu expresión.. tu sonrisa ha cambiado por completo.

-¿Por qué crees que eso tendría algo que ver? –pregunte intentando no sonar nervioso, estaba seguro que mi voz era lo suficientemente seria como para aclararle que no era por eso, mirando sigilosamente otros lugares teniendo seguramente como excusa que no quería que nadie nos cachara en este tipo de situación-

-Porque.. se que….-su voz empezaba a tener un poco de miedo en la misma, dejo de sostenerme con tanta fuerza y sus ojos se fijaron con los míos, después de tanto tiempo de estar escapando- se que yo te gusto Johan, lo se desde ase tanto tiempo… la forma en que me miras.. puede que suene egocéntrico.. pero se perfectamente lo que sientes por mi.. y lo siento.. por no corresponderte

_Mi corazón parecía haberse detenido después de que el termino de pronunciar aquello, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas aquello no era mas que un sentimiento que pronto termino por llenarme todo el cuerpo, trasladándose hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón dando fuertes golpes, mis puños se envolvieron rápidamente, hasta mostrar mis nudillos bien formados, dando un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro como un acto instantáneo, lagrimas caían de mis mejillas y mi respiración era entre cortada._

-¡Eres un maldito, idiota! –grite con mucha fuerza olvidando por completo que estábamos de contrabando en aquel lugar, pronto todos empezaron amontonarse, seguramente esto seria transmitido en vivo, sin poder dejar de llorar ni siquiera recibir una explicación de su parte comencé a correr lejos de ahí, lo mas rápido que podía lo único que , podía desear en esos momentos era desaparecer del mundo entero. Mi carrera pronto me llevo hasta un lugar que definitivamente era demasiado peligroso no me interesaba- tarde o temprano tenia que pasar… -me susurre a mi mismo, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, aun llevaba puesta mi gorra y lentes negros, intentando calmar mis emociones ni un momento se me dio para pensar cuando una mano se coloco en mi boca y un cuchillo en mi garganta, intentando callar los gritos que pudiera dar.

-¡Dame todo el dinero que tengas! –hablo a detrás aquel hombre del cual no podía ver su rostro detrás de mi apegando mucho mas el cuchillo a mi garganta, tal ves era el momento del cual deseaba morir o simplemente pensé que tendría suerte como en los programas, estúpidamente forceje demasiado aquel agarre y pronto pude ver como mi vida estaba terminándose, todo se miraba blanco, cuando reaccione estaba en el suelo, una gran cortada en mi garganta y el cuchillo enterrado en mi pecho desangrándome con rapidez

-¿Moriría?.. –fue la pregunta que atravesó mi corazón, que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de latir, mi mirada borrosa, de la cual aun seguían cayendo lagrimas, aquel día que para mi parecía ser uno cualquiera había terminando siendo el que acabara con mis esperanzas y con todo lo demás que viniera- Judai… -murmure deseando que como en la televisión el viniera a salvarme, estaba seguro que quería verlo, aun cuando estuviera molesto con lo que dijo.. quería verlo, sonreír, quería ver sus ojos…

_Solo una vez mas.._

Deseo concedido.. –una voz resonó en mi cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron, las heridas se habían ido frente a mi un gran dolor completamente blanco y junto a el uno negro se encontraban, muchísimo mas grandes de los que solían ser los dragones de aquel popular juego de cartas que nosotros jugábamos , alado de mi se encontraban unos chicos muy parecidos a mi incluso otras personas pero no podía mirarlos, mi vista aun estaba completamente borrosa, mucho mas cuando una gran luz apareció haciéndome volver a cerrar los ojos, al momento en que los abrí me encontraba en una cama, con mi uniforme de Duel Academi Gx, me puse de pie preguntándome.. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

Segundo Mundo

-Oye, Oye alto ahí- una voz hablo asiéndome detenerme, frente a mi se encontraba el chico de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, sus brazos cruzados y una cara de puchero en su rostro- primero que nada, tienes que explicarme por que te has desmayado en el duelo anterior ¿estas bien? Pensé que era un duelo normal y no uno de… las sombras.. –se acercó a mi tomándome con suavidad del brazo, como si realmente hubiera ocurrido de lo que hablo, me sentó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué duelo? ¿De que estas hablando Judai? –pregunte confundido, nuevamente me puse de pie, intentando buscar con mis ojos las cámaras, o algo que pudiera hacerme entender que esto era una grabación del programa, en todo caso no tendría sentido se supone que ase unos meses el mismo había finalizado, nuevamente fui tomado por el castaño que ahora me miraba mas molesto, dándome cuenta de que tenia esa misma expresión de niño pequeño que cuando nos conocimos.. –

_¿Quién eres?..._

-¿Ahora le dirás a tu novio que no sabes quien es? –coloco sus manos sobre su cintura, esta vez tenia una expresión realmente infantil, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas pero al instante intente bajar aquel color, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma- ¡Johan, no seas cruel!- me hablo con reproche, echándome a la cama, colocándose sobre mi, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- si no me llegas a decir lo que te paso.. seré yo el seme esta noche…-al finalizar aquella amenaza unió sus labios a los míos-

¡Esto realmente era un problema!, porque de un momento para otro todas las preguntas, dudas y confusiones dejaron de importarme, para solamente me importarme corresponder a aquel beso.


End file.
